There are several dispensing machines on the market used for the distribution of liquid or solid food products, using different methods to facilitate the selection and dispatch of the product chosen by the consumer after introducing the corresponding coins.
A type of dispensing machine is known in which the products to be supplied are normally housed in different compartments of a tower or vertical column in which products of the same type are grouped, whether bags of crisps, chocolates or other products, to which the user has access by an external tray over which the product falls after introducing the coins and pressing the selector for said product.
In other embodiments, it is contemplated that the dispensing machine has the products grouped in the compartments of some rotating horizontal stores located at different levels, which rotate after pressing the corresponding button, until placing one of the products available opposite the exit through which the user introduces his/her hand after passing a normally foldable door providing access to the product selected.
As may be verified, the applications of the dispensing machines are different as are the solutions for storage, selection and dispatch of the product, finding internal mechanisms, normally developed according to requirements of effectiveness and operational simplicity, applicable to dispensing machines for a type of product not requiring any other treatment than its storage and distribution.
When the product concerned to be dispensed requires heat treatment, whether for its cold preservation or heating, as is the case in this last example of dispensing machine for hot drinks, it is necessary for the machine to incorporate, as well as the mechanical means for selection and transport, heating or cooling components, conveniently located according to the intended operation sequence.
Starting from the extended acceptance of this type of dispensing machine, the development of a series of internal mechanisms situated according to operational mechanisms for the dispatch of a specific food product becomes viable, its design normally being conditioned by the different stages from the introduction of the coin until obtaining the product.
Specifically, the development of a series of mechanisms configuring a machine permitting previously precooked hot food to be dispensed, especially pizzas or similar products, makes the invention described below viable.